Curious Innocence
by PharaohAtemxYugi
Summary: "Who are you anyway and where am I?" "You are in my kingdom of course and I'm am the King." Atem said as he got up and walked towards Yugi. "And Yami is my mate, and we like to experiment with new things." Atems black wings folded behind his back and his tail was twitching. Snapping his fingers Yugi fell on his knees. Mobiumshipping. (Adopted from The sweetheart)
1. Chapter 1

Curious innocence Chapter 1, a yu-gi-oh fanfic | FanFiction

Hey people, this is my very fist_**Mobiumshipping**_ story and I don't know if I did ok . You will tell me in your reviews. :)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, only the plot. :)**

**F****or those who don't like lemons don't read between the bold.**

Enjoy~

_**Curious innocence**_

It was a sunny day, people were working hard, some teenagers were at the pool having a great time, others were busy running around town. But two special teenagers were having the time of their lives.

A small figure of black,blond, purple and white flew through the clouds,it was followed by a tall blond teen."I'm going to catch you Yugi, one of these days." the blond teen said with a grin on his face. The teen was tall, had blond hair and warm chocolate eyes. He was dressed in white and had two fluffy white wings on his back.

"Ha, like that's going to happen Joey." the smaller teen said with a big smile on his face.  
>Said teen was small for his age, had a child like face and a bit of baby fat, but you could see the maturity in the boy. He had two big jewels for eyes, they were amethyst and were shining with innocence and curiosity, his hair was star shaped and try-colored, blond bangs adored his face, in the middle was black hair that became purple at the tips.<br>Like Joey he was dressed in white and two big wings were sticking out of his back.  
>The two teens flew around and through the clouds laughing and smiling and eventually they started chasing each other.<p>

Before they knew it, they were far from paradise. Yes, they were angels, and one of the angels stopped to take a break, they were panting and their wings were slightly heavy.

"Good chase Yugi, they don't call you the king for nothing." Joey said as he tried to tame his hair a little. Yugi only nodded as he was starring in the distance. Joey noticed that his friend was spacing out,but the look on his face said something els. Looking at the direction as his friend, he saw black and purple clouds. How high were they anyway? The only thing they could see were clouds.

"Yugi maybe we should, be getting back." but he didn't listen, he was in some sort of a trance. Flying to the strange clouds, he stopped just in front of one that looked like a portal.

"Yugi." Joey said as he finally caught up with the other angel. He waved a hand in front of his buddy's face,than snapped his fingers, but nothing worked. Getting fed up with this behavior he finally pinched Yugis right wing and suddenly the teen blinked a couple of times.

"Joey?" said teen let out a breath, that he didn't know he was holding.

"Finally, you snapped out of it."  
>"From what?"<br>"You were in some kind of a trance, I had to go as far as to pinch your wing, for you to snap out of it." Yugis face suddenly turned red from embarrassment.  
>"Sorry." Joey grinned and patted Yugis shoulder.<br>"Hey, no harm done. Now let's go back." Joey started to fly away, but when he turned to see if Yugi was following he wasn't there, he was still in front of the portal thing.  
>"Yugi come on let's go back. This place isn't safe." the older teen said as he tugged on Yugis sleeve.<br>"Wait Joey, maybe we were brought here for a reason."  
>"What kind of reason. To get killed?" Yugi shock his head.<br>"Think about it, you said I was in some kind of trance, maybe someone needs help." Yugi said as he extended his hand to the portal. But Joey was quick and grabbed the pale angels hand.  
>"Don't even think about it Yugi. This place might be dangerous." Yugi only smiled.<p>

"Joey, please. God always said that we need to help people who are in distress. Maybe someone is calling us."  
>"Don't do this Yugi, please." Joey looked at him with sad eyes. Yugi only shock his head and smiled.<br>"Come on what's the worst that can happen?"  
>"Get killed." Yugi rolled his eyes.<br>"We won't Joey, trust me." a comforting smile spread on Yugis face. Joey took a deep breath and let it out.  
>"There is no way I can stop you is there?" Yugi only shock his head. Slowly Joey let go of Yugis hand.<br>"Just be safe Yugi."  
>"I will."<p>

As Yugi extended his hand and touched the cloud, it suddenly started to glow. He turned his head and nodded to Joey to follow, but as soon as he went though, the cloud disappeared.  
>Joey looked around, but saw no black clouds, just normal white ones.<br>"Yugi."  
>"Yugi" he started to panic and flew around in circles.<br>"Yugi" no answer, he knew that he shouldn't have let Yugi go, he should have tried to make him stay. But no he had to let Yugi go.  
>Joey gripped his hair and started to fly towards the palace.<br>'_I just hope nothing bad happens. Please be safe Yugi.' _Joey thought and he continued to fly.

Just as Yugi went trough the portal, he felt a strange calming and relaxing sensation take over. He blinked and shock his head, turning around to wait for Joey,he was met by a wall?  
>Touching the smooth surface, he started to panic.<br>"Joey?"  
>"Joey? Can you hear me?" a few tears fell from his amethyst eyes.<br>"Joey." he said barely above a whisper. He folded his hands into fists and his body shock. Big tears were rolling down his pale cheeks.

'_I should have listened to him. He said it was dangerous But I get this feeling that I need to be here. But why?' _Yugi thought as he wiped away his tears.  
>Yugi looked around, but only saw darkness.<br>'_Where am I anyway?' _  
>Starting to walk he put his hand on the wall and tried to listen to something anything, to get an idea where he was.<br>Listening closely he heard someone move and he felt that the wall ended. He popped his head around the corner and saw two guards that looked like monsters leave. He put a hand on his mouth to keep himself from gasping. What was this place?  
>Slowly and silently he approached the door that the beasts left. There were two doors, and they were big. They were carved with ancient hieroglyphics and two bat like wings stood in the middle.<br>Touching the door it cracked open, just enough to be hidden, but to see what's inside.  
>Looking around the room, which looked like a Pharaoh's room from Ancient Egypt, his eyes stopped on the bed. Two figured were lying on it and one was moaning and arching his back.<p>

**(Lemon start here )**

The figure that was slowly rocking in a teasing manner was tanned and his hair was black with crimson tips, blond bangs could be seen too. Two black bat like wings were sticking out of his back and were spread to maximum. His tail was intertwined with the person below him, which could have passed as his twin. But only he had pale skin and had less blond bangs, his wings were fluttering from time to time and his nails dug in the skin of the man above him.  
>"Atem please." the pale teen said in a pleading but firm voice. Said person smirked.<br>"What do you want Yami?" as he continued his teasing pace.  
>"Please Atem, harder. Faster." Yami pleaded. Smirking again he decided to have mercy on his lover and started a fast pace. Trusting hard and fast, with each trust striking Yamis prostate, Atem closed his eyes in bliss as Yami screamed in pleasure. Giving a hard trust Yami screamed and released on their stomachs. After a few more trusts, Yami's walls clamped around his member, making him release his seed deep inside Yami.<br>Both lay there, panting, than Atem leaned down and kissed Yami passionately.  
>Yugi bit his lip and continued to hold his hand on his mouth, but he bit harder than intended and blood started to fall.<br>Atem snapped his head up and made a motion with his hands and the doors flew wide open. Yugi gasped and stumbled in, but managed to regain his balance. Looking up he was met by two pairs of lust filled crimson eyes. Taking a step back, he found out he couldn't, trying desperately to move, but with no luck. A deep baritone chuckle reached his ears, he snapped his head up and saw that Atem was smirking.  
>"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Said Atem in a deep baritone voice that send shivers down Yugis spine. Suddenly he heard another chuckle.<br>"It seems that we have a little intruder in the palace." said Yami.  
>"Your right Yami, he is no problem at all is he?"<br>"No not at all. He can easily be crushed." both teens smirked and Yugi gulped and he tried more and more to escape.  
>"Don't even bother, you will never break the spell puny angel." Atem spat and looked at him through narrowed eyes.<br>"Don't be so hard on him Atem, he is only an angel." Yami said and smiled wickedly.  
>"You're right, we can have some fun with him." Atem said as he slipped out of Yami who groaned in disappointment. Yugi only looked at them with curious eyes. Both teens on the bed noticed that and raised an perfectly shaped eyebrow.<br>"What are you looking at?" Atem almost hissed.  
>"What were you doing?" Yugi asked bluntly. Atem and Yamis eyes widened and then they both smirked.<br>"You don't know what we were doing? Yugi shock his head.  
>"You mean this? Atem asked and with one roll of his hips he was buried inside on Yami who moaned in pleasure. Atem started to move, hitting with every trust Yamis prostate, who was moaning uncontrollably.<br>"This? You don't know what this is?" Atem asked without ceasing his trusts. Yugis face became red and his private part had suddenly started to react. Not trusting his voice he nodded. Atem smirked at the boy,somehow watching the boy shift from one foot to the other and his red face and big eyes were very arousing. He gave one particular hard trust and Yami screamed and he groaned. Something white came out of Yamis member after that he fell back on the bed after he had arched up. Atem removed himself from Yami, his member was still a bit erect.  
>"This is called sex, little one" Atem said as he moved his hand though his sweaty hair.<br>"Sex" Yugi said under his breath, but both teens heard it because of their hearing. This dirty word coming out of that little pretty mouth was arousing, both groaned.  
>"Yes , sex, little one." Yami said as he rolled on his stomach<br>"Hey, stop calling me little one. I have a name you know." Yugi tried to glare, but it came out as a pout. A smile graced both teens faces, which disappeared as quickly as it came.  
>"Oh do tell, what is your name, little one?" Atem asked as he lied on his back and his arms behind his head.<br>"It's Yugi."  
>"Yugi, game. I like it." Yami said as he put his head on Atems chest.<br>"Well Yugi, it's a _pleasure _to meet you." said the dark skinned teen.  
>"Who are you anyway and where am I?" Yugi looked around the room again and spotted a lot of jewels and a crown.<br>"You are in my kingdom of course and I'm am the King." Atem said as he got up and walked towards Yugi.  
>"And Yami is my mate, and we like to experiment with new things." Atems black wings folded behind his back and his tail was twitching. Snapping his fingers Yugi fell on his knees, right in front of Atems member.<br>"Suck." he commanded.  
>"What?" Yugi asked and tried to move, but found it impossible yet again.<br>"Do you want to know, how it feels when having sex?" Atem asked as he crossed his arms on his chest. Yugi looked at him with two big amethyst jewels and his member twitched.  
>"Yes."<br>"Than suck." Atem commanded again. Yugi looked at him with curious eyes again, than looked at Atmes cock. It was thick almost to his bellybutton, it was just the right size. Not too thick and not too long.  
>"How do you do this?" Atem looked at him and blinked.<p>

'_Does that kid even know what a penis is?' _Atem thought. Yami chuckled and the king glared at him.  
>"Listen to what I say. Put your mouth on the head. Yesthat's it, now flick your tong-AH" Atem moaned as Yugi took the tip in his mouth and started to suck on it, he could taste the cum from his previous activity with Yami. He found out he could move his hands and moved one hand to the base of Atems dick. He moaned again as Yugi licked the tip and the slit. Atem was starting to melt in a puddle of goo. Yami had given him blowjobs, but this. This was true heaven. He was almost regretting what he was about to do, almost.<br>As Yugi licked the tip again, he slowly started to take more of Atem, looking at Yugis pale skin against his own tanned one was beyond erotic. Yugi, licked the tip again, and looked up and saw Atem had closed his eyes and Yami watching them intensely with darkened crimson eyes. Gulping at the intense look, his throat clamped around the kings member. Atem, fisted his hands in Yugis hair and moved the teen back, than pushed him back on his member. Yugi screamed as Atems member touched the back of his throat.  
>"Easy, there little one. Don't struggle, just relax your throat." Yugi looked up and was met by the kings deep red eyes. Yugi put his hand back on Atems member and relaxed his throat and took more of the king. Groaning, at the heat and tight cavern that surrounded his member and that talented tongue, he groaned again and gripped Yugis hair as he came. Yugis eyes widened as he tried to move away, but the hands on his hair prevented him from escaping. Tears started to fall down the his eyes as he struggled. Removing his member from Yugis mouth, the teen immediately tried to spit it out, but Atem grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.<br>"Swallow it." Atem said, but the teen shock his head.  
>"I said swallow it." Atem glared at him and from reflex, he gulped, swallowing the seed. Coughing a bit, he massaged his throat. Some cum had fallen down his chin and his tunic, making a mess.<br>"Now look what you did. You made a mess. Well, we can't have that." Atem smirked and snapped his fingers and the tunic disappeared, leaving him in his birthday suit.  
>Atem roamed the teens body, suddenly he head a purr from the bed. Turning around he saw Yami looking at Yugi intensely, roaming him body.<br>"Like what you see?" Atem asked teasingly.  
>"Very." Yami said licking his lips. Atem went to the bed and kissed Yami hungrily, pushing his tongue in the all too willing mouth. Starting an open mouthed kiss, Yugi could clearly see their tongues, dancing with each other.<br>A whimper escaped his mouth as he put his hand over his member.  
>Atem watched their little one. Wait <em>their <em>little one? Hmm... he liked it. Atem pulled away and walked to Yugi, cupping his cheeks he pulled him up with ease.  
>Looking up, he could see the kings eyes, they were such a dark red that it looked almost demonic. Atem brought their lips together and the little angels eyes almost popped out of his eyes. What was this called? He had heard Joey say it, key, ki- kiss, that's it kissing, Atem was kissing him. And this was his first kiss,somehow this felt special. Suddenly Atem licked his bottom lip and he gasped, giving the older teen the opportunity to slip his tongue in his wet and hot mouth.<br>Yugi suddenly moaned, completely melting against Atem. Putting his hands on the other teens chest he got on his toes and kissed back. Atem was a bit taken aback, but quickly got over it.  
>The kiss turned more heated and passionate. There wasn't only lust, there was something els. As they broke apart for air, Atem heard Yami groan, turning around he saw that Yami was literally fucking the silk sheets, chuckling at that,Yami glared at him.<br>"Do you know how arousing was that stunt you pulled?" Yami said.  
>"Hmm I would like to see." Atem said with a smirk on his face. Hearing the words Yami got up and with inhuman (not that they were human anyway) and slammed Yugi against the wall. Yugi gasped at the sudden impact, and Yami attacked his lips, slipping his tongue inside. Yugi moaned and arched his back as he felt Yamis wings touch his own.<br>Unconsciously, Yami intertwined their fingers and continued to kiss the little one senseless.  
>Yugi was running out of breath and his grip on Yamis hands tightened. Sensing that he let go of the teens mouth a thin line of saliva connecting them, which quickly snapped, he attacked his neck. Yugi could only gasp and moan.<p>

This was all to new for him. Feeling something in his stomach tighten, painfully he let out a whimper. Yami stopped his ministration on Yugi neck as he heard the teen whimper.  
>"It hurts." suddenly the teen said. Yami smirked.<br>"Where does it hurt?" he asked innocently.  
>"Down there." Yugi said with a blush on his face.<br>"Oh you mean here?" Yami said gripping the little ones dick and starting to pump it up and down.  
>"Ohh, ahh," the teen in a matter of seconds became a writhing mess. Yami started to pump him faster as the coil in Yugis stomach tightened more and more and finally it snapped.<br>"Ahh." Yugi screamed as he came, his seed spilling all over Yamis hand.  
>Yami brought his hand to his lips and licked the little angels seed.<br>"How does he taste?" Atem asked. Yami turned around and saw Atem sitting on the bed his legs crossed, his member fully erect and throbbing with need.  
>"Why don't you find out." Yami went to the bed and kissed Atem. He wrapped his hands around Yamis wrist as Yami wrapped his around his neck. The kiss turned heated and a battle for dominance started, which Atem won. They were interrupted by a low moan. Breaking the kiss, both turned around and saw Yugi, shifting his legs to hide his erection.<br>Atem snapped his fingers and Yugi found himself off of the floor and on the bed. Both the king and him mate, looked at their pray.  
>Both arms tossed above his head, one more to his ear, and one leg bent. Both licked their lips.<br>"Mmm little one. You look so delicious." Yami said as he crowed to Yugi and straddled his hips. Leaning down, he captured those rosy lips in a passionate kiss. Yugi moaned in the kiss and gave Yami the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Touching his tongues with their little one, he started a little war. Yugi tongue moved in unimaginable ways, almost making him louse the fight. He quickly regained his senses back and kissed back more dominantly and won the war. Giving the little one time to breath he looked at Atem.  
>"Mmm, he tastes divine. Come, join us Atem." Yami purred, his eyes half lidded. Atem licked his lips and crowed to them. He took Yamis lips in a kiss then, let them go. He started to nip at Yugis neck , Yami did the same, but on his right side.<br>Yugi was moaning and panting. Atem looked up from Yugis neck and looked Yami in the eyes. He nodded and stood up from the bed. Yugi whimpered from the loss, but Atem kissed him passionately and he quickly forgot.  
>The king felt the bed dip and saw Yami had returned with a bottle in hand. He gave it to Atem who slicked tree finger, but before he could do anything, Yami grabbed his hand and licked the tip of his middle finger.<br>"Strawberry. I think he's going to enjoy it." Yami said smirking. Atem smirked and chesterly kissed Yami.  
>Atem kissed Yugi again and Yami attacked his neck, making him moan, slowly making his way to his chest and taking one nipple in his mouth, teasing it. Slowly the king trailed his hand between Yugis legs. Deepening the kiss more, he circled one finger around the little ones entrance, Yugi noticed something at his entrance, but Atem kissed him deeper. Slowly pushing his index finger in the tight entrance, Yugis eyes shot open and he desperately tried to get away.<br>"Shh, little one. Relax." Atem said as he trailed his other hand's index finger over Yugis cheek. Meanwhile Yami took the other nipple in his hand and started to massage it while he sucked on the other .That made Yugi moan and loosen up. That gave Atems the opportunity to slip his finger in to the hilt. Tears pricked at Yugis eyes.  
>"Come on Yugi, relax, it would be easier and less painful." Yugi slowly relaxed his body and Atem started to pump the finger in and out, when he felt Yugi had relaxed enough he added a second finger. The little angel cried out at that, tears falling down his face.<br>"Please, stop. It hurts." Yugi cried out as Atem pushed his fingers out and back in again.  
>"You were the one who started this Yugi. Don't you dare back down now." Yami said and looking him straight in the eyes. Yamis expression softened as he saw those big teary jewels. Kissing him for distraction, Atem slowly started to pump his fingers in and out. Yamis hand slipped to Yugis member and started to pump it. Suddenly Yugi broke the kiss and screamed. Atem smirked and pushed his fingers in once again, making the little angel scream in pleasure.<br>Inserting the third and final finger he twisted them, making them rub against Yugis walls and making him produce choked screams.

Pulling the fingers out Yugi whined and both man chuckled."Look who's whining now, I remember just minutes ago someone begging for me to stop." Atem mocked. Yugi groaned and opened his lust filled eyes. Both mans breaths stopped and almost came on the spot. Yugis look was so erotic and his innocence was a plus.

Atem was barely restraining himself, so was Yami. Atem grabbed the bottle, but tiny hands snatched it away. Yugi pured a generous amount on his hand and slowly and tortuously lubed Atems cock. The king closed his eyes in bliss, Yugi slowly started to fist his cock, but Atem grabbed his hands."You don't want me to cum just yet little one. Wait until we are inside you." Atem purred the words in Yugis ear, then he started to nibble on the lobe, making the little one moan.

Suddenly Yugis eyes widened and he pulled back.  
>"Wait did you say we?" Yugi felt a sharp nip at the back of his shoulder and turned around to see the kings mate.<br>"You haven't forgotten me have you?" Yami asked playfully, kissing Yugis shoulder again and biting at it. Yugi closed his eyes and shock his head.  
>One question was playing in Yugis head and that was <em>'How are they both going to take me?' <em>  
>He was all too new to this, but he was a fast learner.<br>Atem fell back on the bed and took Yugi with him. Somehow the angles bottom ended up right at the kings cock.  
>"Now, relax Yugi, try not to squeeze me too much." Yugi nodded and he placed his hand on Atems cheeks and kissed him. He felt the kings hands on his cheeks,spreading them. Yugi willed his body to relax. Slowly Atem started to penetrate him and Yugi squeezed his eyes tightly.<br>"Shh, relax,let Atem in." Yami said as he started to kiss down the teens back.

"Ra, Yugi you are so tight." Atem and Yugi were both panting and a thin layer of sweat covered their bodies. Yugis hands fell from his cheeks and gripped the bed sheets, tears started to fall from the angels eyes. He wanted to stop,but if he told them he would feel like he was giving up on everything. Strange huh?  
>Finally Atem was buried to the hilt and tears were falling down the pale face.<br>The king removed one hand from his bottom and wiped the tears away.

"Just relax, it will start to feel good soon." Atem whispered to the boy and kissed his forehead.  
>Why was he so good with this person, well angel? They were too soft. He wanted to just fuck the teen senseless, but something tugged at his hear and wouldn't let him. Looking up at Yami he knew that he felt the same.<br>Yugi wiggled his hips a bit, making a hundred emotions explode in Atem and Yami. Both crimson eyes teens looked at each other. How did Yugi have a mind link with them? Those were his emotions. Searching his memory he remembered how he found the boy, blood.  
>Well, they were going to keep him anyway.<br>Atem slowly pulled out and pushed back in, making pain flow through the link.  
>"It hurts." Yugi whispered, but they heard it anyway. The king kissed Yugi and Yami nipped at his shoulder. The angel moaned at that.<br>Slowly starting to trust in and out, Yugi relaxed a bit, the pain was slowly disappearing. Atem felt that Yugi was relaxing and angled himself in a different direction , which made Yugi scream.

The king smirked and with every trust hit Yugis prostate. Yugi screamed in pleasure and arched his back, suddenly he felt something thick and hard push against his entrance.  
>Yugi abruptly turned around and saw Yami. The black winged teen pulled him in a passionate and distracting kiss. Atem pumped his cock and was trusting in him. Slowly Yugi lost his mind and relaxed just enough for Yami to slip in. Yamis tip pushed in and Yugi broke the kiss and cried out. He felt like he was being ripped in two. Falling back on Atem he gripped his biceps and the king winced a bit. He felt Yugis pain, and it was a lot.<br>"Yami stop." but Yami was too lost in pleasure to hear him.  
>"It hurts." Yugi said, big, fat tears falling down his face.<br>"Yami." Atem hissed. The king closed his eyes and concentrated, sending the pain that Yugi felt through their mind link, Yami finally snapped out of it. He looked down and saw Yugi shaking and crying, and his knuckles white from holding tightly at Atems biceps.  
>"Oh no, I'm so sorry." he unconsciously moved back making Yugi scream in pain. He dug his nails in Atems arms.<br>"Please it hurts." Yugi whispered with a broken voice. But they were too far to stop now. Yami gulped and looked at Atem who took a deep breath and nodded. He gripped Yugis but cheeks tightly and kissed him for distraction. Yami took a deep breath and with one trust he was completely buried in Yugi. The angel ripped his lips from the king and screamed on top of his lungs. He gripped and scratched at Atems arms, making blood fall. Yugi was shaking and crying. He felt like he was ripped in two.  
>Above him Yami was shaking from pleasure. Yugis walls were squeezing him in just the right places and the rubbing of Atems dick, was just so pleasurable, he could have cum on the moment, if it was not for the pain coming from their link. Looking down he saw Yugi shaking and crying. Atem was whispering sweet nothings in his ear, raining him with kisses and trying to loosen up Yugis death grip on his arms. Yami blinked a couple of times to get rid of the fuzzy vision. Slowly he leaned down and kissed Yugis back and rubbed soothing circles at his lower back. Slowly he felt Yugi loosen up and moan. After a few more minutes, he gave an experimental roll of his hips and hissed in pain. Atem kissed him and slowly drew out,Yami did the same and slowly pushed back in. They touched Yugis prostate and the boy gasped. Taking it as a good sign, they drew away again and pushed back in, making Yugi moan. They kept the slow pace for a while, just enjoying Yugi moan and squeeze their members. Yugi closed his eyes in pleasure and started to push back on their cocks.<p>

"Please faster." Yugi whispered and both complied. They drew away fast and pushed back in hard. Yugi screamed and pre-cum leaked out of his member. They didn't dare go very fast, in case of hurting their little one kept the fast pace, but not very fast for a while, but they got bored from it. Taking their chances they withdrew much faster and pushed back in. Yugi screamed and arched his back. Connection with Yamis chest, he turned the angels head and kissed him, slipping his tongue inside he started a little war. Atem started to fist Yugis cock making him scream louder. His screams soon turned hoarse. Atem set up, that made him go deeper and kissed Yugi. He moaned in the kiss and Yami left love bites on his neck. The king pulled away and look Yami straight in the eyes and both nodded. Both started to kiss Yugis neck, their fangs rising. In the same time they both bit him making him let out a scream and cuming . Both man trusted one more time and felt Yugis walls clamp around they as the groaned and sunk their fangs deeper as they both came almost at the same time. Yugi fell limp in their arms, completely exhausted. Yami and Atem drew away and licked their lips. Atem wrapped Yugis arms around his neck and lifted him up. Both slipped out and Yugi hissed in pain.

**(Lemon End)**

Laying him on the bed, they both laid on either side of him. He curled around Atem and Yami wrapped an arm around his wrist. Atem kissed his sweaty forehead and Yami his cheek.  
>"Little one?" Atem asked and Yugi looked up with sleepy amethyst eyes.<br>"To answer your question. Welcome to Hell." both man chuckled as they saw Yugi only nod, not registering what they said and fell asleep. Suddenly something white caught his eyes. Looking down he saw Yugis wings, they were still white but the tips of the feathers, were black. Caressing a feather, Yugi moaned unconsciously. Both demons chuckled. Yami kissed Atem and intertwined their tails, than he snuggled to Yugi and fell asleep.  
>Atem chuckled and kissed Yugis forehead again and caressed his feathers.<p>

"Yes, welcome to Hell little one. Welcome to Hell."

**A/N**  
><strong>Well now please tell me how I did. I sort of figured out that writing a mobiumshpping story is hard.<br>It sort of took me two days to write it.  
>When you sleep on it you have better ideas. :D<br>So you know. I'm going to do one more chapter, because some things aren't clear. I think.  
><strong>**R&R please.****  
>*Gives out ice cream. You choose the flavor.*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Curious innocence Chapter 2, a yu-gi-oh fanfic | FanFiction

Heyy part 2 yayy :)

Well thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot.

Well let's find out what's going to happen.

Enjoy ~

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, only the plot. :)**

_Curious innocence_

Joey stood on a balcony of clouds looking at nothing in particular. He was lost in thoughts. God had said that Yugi was there for a reason, someone needs help. Well he didn't think so. His buddy was in trouble he could feel it, just two hours later after Yugi had disappeared, cold shivers went down his spine. They had know each other since baby's. God had said, they were original angels, which was rare, but still was pacing back and forth.

_'Joey.'_ said teens head snapped up. Suddenly his eyes blurred and he saw ice blue eyes.

_'Come.'_ the voice said again. His wings suddenly had a mind of their own. Joey had no control, over his body. It was like someone was controlling him.

_'Yes, come to me.' _the voice was alluring, it send a pleasant shiver down his spine.

He flew and flew and flew. His vision cleared and blurred. He continued to fly, he felt light and free. Closing his eyes, he let his wings take him where they please.

A chuckle sounded through a dark room, ice blue eyes stared into nothing, yet something. The blue eyes were smirking, held victory in them. Another chuckle and then laughter deep rich laughter, yet with a hint of maddens.

"I will have you soon, my little puppy angel." laughter rang through the room. Suddenly the figure disappeared, but the laughter could be still heard.

Atem stood on his throne bored out of his mind. In the early morning, Seto had came in and dragged him out of bed for a meeting. Closing his eyes, he tuned out the people who were talking and his thoughts traveled to the little angel, currently in Yamis care. Trying to see what was going on in the room through Yamis and his link, he was stopped by a wall. Raising an eyebrow he opened his eyes. The priests had stopped talking and were looking at him.

"My King. Is something bothering you?" one of the priests said and Atem just glared at him. The priest nodded and continued their meeting. Atem snapped his fingers and shadows curled around his arm. The king whispered something and they disappeared. Smirking he sat back and watched the priest argue, he shock his head and called for their attention.

In the Kings chambers two figured were curled around one-another. Red eyes opened and blinked, he felt hot, very hot, yet not the aroused kind of hot. Looking down he saw Yugi curled around his chest. A smile graced the demons face and ran his hand through the soft hair. Blurry amethyst eyes fluttered open, he looked up and then snuggled back in Yamis chest, not acknowledging anything. Yami chuckled.

_'3...2...'_ suddenly Yugis eyes flew open and scrambled up.

_'..1' _Yugi was looking at him is disbelieve. His eyes scanned the room and tried to get up, but found himself on his back, his hands pinned above his head and red lustful eyes starring at him.

"Now, where do you thing you're going?" Yami asked licking his lips.

"I...I..." his words died in his throat and his breath hitched. Yami was kissing his neck and slowly trailing kisses down his events from last night came back to little Yugi and his face heated up, but the blood that had rushed to his face, quickly rushed to his private parts as Yami took a nipple in his mouth. Yugi moaned and closed his eyes. It felt so good, he just couldn't resist it. Suddenly he heard a chuckle.

"I see you are very willingly surrendering yourself to me. I thought that you wou-" his sentence was cut off as Yugi had locked his hand around his neck and brought him for a kiss. He just started at the angel, his eyes were closed and his lips were trying to make the ones above him move. Yami smirked against the little ones lips and kissed back. Licking Yugis bottom lip, he was granted access with no resistance. Curling his tongue around Yugis, they started a little war, which Yami won. Pulling away, lust filled amethyst eyes opened. Yami chuckled and looked down, Yugi was hard, chuckling again, he leaned down until his lips met Yugis ear.

"My, my, you are such a whore. Spreading your legs to someone you don't know, and a second time , that is." Yami nipped at the lobe and Yugi moaned, his mind fuzzing a bit.

"I...it...please." Yugi didn't know what to say, his body was yearning for Yami's and Atems touches. They were like a drug. Yami chuckled again and rolled off of Yugi, he put his hands under his head and flashed a smirk at Yugis direction.

"If you want something come and get it yourself." Yami said with a smirk. Yugi licked his lips as he watched Yami. Getting up he fell back down, and winced. Yami looked at him.

"Coem here." Yami ordered, slowly Yugi crawled to Yami.

**(Lemon start here)**

"Turn around and climb on top of me." the angel did just that, he put his legs on either side of Yamis chest, his butt close to Yamis face and his own face directly at the demons cock.

"Yami." for the first time, the angel had said his name and it was arousing.

"Say it again.""Yami." suddenly he felt hands on his cheeks and a tongue at his entrance.

|"Oh." Yugi gasped. He was still sensitive from last night. The tongue left his entrance and one of his cheeks was slapped. Yugi moaned, being moved forward slightly from the slap, his face came in contact with Yamis cock.

"Suck it Yugi." Yami purred. Suddenly his own cock was engulfed in heat. Yugi screamed and arched his back, his wings spreading. Yami sucked him like a lollipop, twirling his tongue around his shaft, bobbing his head up and down. Yugi moaned and Yami chucked, that made sparks of pleasure vibrate through his cock, making him move forward and Yamis cock slap him in the face. The angel grabbed Yami cock with both hands and flicked his tongue over the tip. He heard Yami gasp and let go of his member. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked on it lightly,slowly licking it with his tongue. Yami threw his head back. It felt so let the tip go and started to pump Yami with both of his hands.

"Oh,oh...aah." Yami panted as Yugi suddenly licked the tip and took more of him. Yami arched up, Yugi continued to suck on him, using his tongue to give more pleasure.  
>Yami was in heaven. Did Atem feel like this when Yugi was sucking him off?<br>Suddenly Yugi scratched his teeth over the vain and lost it. He screamed as he released in the little mouth. Yugi jerked away, seed covering his face. He wiped the seed off, but was curious what Yami tasted like. Yugi licked one of his fingers, the taste was bitter yet sweet. He was about to turn around, but screamed and fell back down. Two fingers were shoved in his entrance. He panted as the fingers stilled. After a few seconds they started to pump in and out. Yugi moaned, trusting back on the fingers.

"Enjoying that eh?" Yami said and swallowed the angels cock. Yugi screamed and arched up, sending the fingers right at his prostate. He screamed again as the fingers hit his special spot every time. The fingers and Yamis tongue was too much for him.

"Yami" he screamed and came in Yamis mouth. The demon didn't pull away, he accepted the seed . Swallowing it he licked his lips. Yugi tasted sweet. The angel fell on his chest, panting. Yami lifted him up with ease and turned him around.

"You taste so good little one." Yami purred and watched the boy catch his breath.  
>The sight before him was arousing. Yugis eyes were half lidded his pink tongue was showing and a red blush adored his cheeks. Yami groaned, feeling himself harden.<br>He saw that Yugis wings were fluttering a bit, touching them Yugi moaned. He continued to carres the feathers and he could feel Yugis hardening member on his stomach. It seems that Angels wings were sensitive to the touch too.

"Yugi." he whispered and the teen opened his eyes.

"You wanted something." Yami smirked as Yugi looked at him and then blushed even was one of a kind,he could tell and he was special. How can someone for one night fall for another? But what about Atem? He was his mate.

"Yami." the teen whispered and Yami snapped out of his thoughts. The crimson eyes teen groaned. Yugi was too cute. Just standing there, his hand on Yamis chest, panting a bit, the blush still adoring his licked his lips, he put both hands on Yugis hips as the boy lifted himself and positioned Yamis member right at his entrance. Looking Yami in the eyes he lowered himself on the thick and hard cock.

"Mmmm." Yugi moaned and closed his eyes, he could feel every inch of Yami on him. It was so good.

"Yugi." the black winged demon whispered as Yugis walls squeezed him. Yugi wasn't a virgin anymore, but he was way to tight.  
>Yugi started to rock on Yamis member, both moaned. Slowly Yugu lifted himself up and fell back down, screaming as he hit his prostate. Yami smirked and tightened his grip on Yugis hips, as the angel lifted himself up, Yami slammed into him with force. Yugi screamed. They continued the fast pace, Yugi pulling out and Yami slamming him back down.<br>Suddenly Yami saw something move, a shadow. The crimson eyes teen smirked. So Atem was spying on them.  
>Smirking again, he trusted into Yugi, hitting his prostate, the teen screamed, his cock leaking pre-cum. Yami grabbed Yugis member and started to pump it as he continued to drive into him.<br>Finally Yugi couldn't take it.

"Yami." he screamed as he came. After a few more trust, Yami groaned as Yugis wall tightened around him. Opening the link, he trusted one more time and came.

**(Lemon end.)**

Yugi fell on his chest, both were panting. Yami kissed Yugis forehead as they laid there.

"We need a shower." Yami said, the teen nodded sleepily. Smiling a bit, Yami rolled Yugi off of him and got up. Turning to the bed, he saw that Yugi was struggling to stay awake. Putting his hand under Yugis head and the other under the teens legs, he lifted him up and and walked to the bathing chambers. From the corner of his eye he saw the shadows send by Atem disappear. Smirking, he opened the door and walked in.

Black shadows surrounded Atem as he gasped. The emotions that had exploded through the link were to much. Suddenly he saw Yugi bounce up and down on Yamis lap and scream as he released and then Yami fill him. The king groaned and felt the shadows engulf him. As the shadows spread there was no one on the throne.

Atem materialized in his room. The first thing he saw was a small figure curled up on the bed.  
>The demon king walked to the bed and saw a child. But this was no child this was Yugi, he could feel that the boy was of age, the moment he stumbled in the room. Sitting on the bed he moved some blond bangs from the teens face. Slowly not to wake the angel he maneuvered him on his back. Slowly he pulled the sheets down revealing a pale chest, he left the boys private parts hidden. Caressing Yugis stomach he smiled.<br>He knew everything about angels, what they could do. Leaning down he kissed the flat stomach. Yugi moved a bit and amethyst eyes opened. Sitting up he saw the king.

"Atem." he whispered.

"Hello my angel. I see that you had fun with Yami." Atem said in a seductive voice. Yugi blushed.

"Well...um..." looking up he was met by crimson eyes. Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi. The teen melted and put his hands around the kings neck. The demon's hands couldn't stay put so he started to run his hands up and down Yugis sides. The teen shivered.

"Mmm." the teen said as Atem started to kiss him on the neck slowly lowering himself.

**(Lemon start here)**

"Atem." the angel moaned as said person kissed his way down his chest. Stopping at Yugis stomach he showered it with kisses and dipped his tongue in the belly button. Yugi giggled and Atem looked at him with a smile. Yugis breath hitched, the smile was true and genuine. Atem licked his lips and kissed the tip of Yugis cock. The teen moaned and Atem took him in his mouth. The king sucked and scratched the skin with his teeth, the screams and moans Yugi was producing were addicting. When he started to taste pre-cum he pulled away with a 'pop'.

"Why did you stop?" Yugi looked at him with lust filled eyes. Leaning up he kissed the teen, he then kissed Yugis face until he was at the teens ear.

"Because I don't want the fun to end so soon." Atem said and trailed kisses to his neck. He than stood up and was about to get up but small hands grabbed his.

"Where are you going?" the voice was like a doves coo. So soft and alluring. Leaning down he kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"Just stay here." was all Atem said and got up. Yugi laid on the bed, but shifted his feet to give his cock some space, it was throbbing with need and pre-cum was leaking out. Yugi whined at that, suddenly he heard a chuckle and opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed climbed on the bed and kissed Yugi. The teen felt his legs were spread, but did nothing. Atem circled the teens entrance and slipped a finger in. Yugi only moaned. Atem nipped and Yugis bottom lip as he added a second finger. Trusting the fingers in and out, he watched as Yugi moaned and arched his back. Adding a third and final finger he aimed them to find

"Ahh." Yugi screamed as Atem struck his prostate. Pulling his fingers out he shed his clothes and moved between Yugis legs.

"Relax-"

"Or this will hurt, I know. Just do it." Yugi had cut him off and the king smirked at the teens reaction. Wrapping Yugis legs around his wrist , he slowly pushed smaller teen gasped, there was no pain, just pleasure. When Atem was fully seated in Yugi, both teens were covered with a thin layer of sweat.

"Move." Yugi said as he rolled his hips. Smirking, Atem pulled out and pushed back in with force, hitting the teens special spot with the first trust. After a few trust, Yugis screams became chocked as he started a teasing pace.

"Atem...please." Yugi said as whimpered as Atem brushed his prostate.

"Please what Yugi?" Atem purred.

"Please move faster." Yugi pleaded and seeing those amethyst eyes filled with lust and tears of pleasure made Atem give in. Grabbing Yugis cock he started to pump it as he trusted fast and hard in the willing body under him. The angel screamed as Atem drove into him.

"I..I..." he wasn't able to warn the king as he came with a scream, his back arching up. Atem closed his eyes and felt Yugis walls squeeze him, with a final hard trust he came, filling Yugi with his teen could have sworn that he felt Atems seed fill him.

**(Lemon end)**

Both teens were panting, Atems hands trembling barely holding himself up. The demon was about to pull out , but small hands stopped him. Looking down he saw Yugis face.

"I...please, stay in me." the teen whispered, his eyes never leaving Atems. The king leaned down and kissed Yugi sensually, than laid down bringing Yugi to his chest. The teen snuggled up and breathed in the exotic smell of Atem.

"Atem?"

"Yes little one?" said teen moved a few golden bangs out of the teens face."What will happen with me? What will happen to Yami, he slept with me." tears gather in the amethyst jewels. Atem looked at him and have out a sigh. Kissing his forehead, he wrapped an arm around the teen protectively and laid his head on a pillow.

"Sleep little one. You shall find out soon." Atem said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Yugi looked at him for a few minutes studding his facial expression as the King angel smiled a bit, somehow he felt safe and he something was telling him that everything would be okay. Closing his eyes sleep claimed him in second.

Outside the room, Yami stood his hands crossed and his right foot on the wall. Letting his head fall against the wall, he knew that Atem was in the same situation as him, but would not admit it. Giving out a sigh he pushed himself off the wall and silently walked down the hall.

Joey's mind cleared. Blinking a couple of times he looked around. There were clouds all over. Raising an eyebrow he started to fly in some direction, but his wings gave out. Screaming he fell down. Suddenly there was black all around him and a deep chuckle ringing in his ears.

"Hello puppy."

**A/N: Well two Lemons in one chapter? Things are getting hot.**

**Well please Review. :)  
>Reviews are food for the soul.<br>I think there are a lot of questions, but they will be answered soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Curious innocence Chapter 3, a yu-gi-oh fanfic | FanFiction

I won't bore you with anything, you've waited a long time for this chapter so

Enjoy!

_Chapter 3_

A sweet, tasty smell awoke Yugi from his slumber. Opening his eyes he was met by red. Blinking a couple of times he looked around and for the first time the room wasn't covered in total darkness. It was ash red in color, but with no windows and lamps. The room was lit up and could be clearly seen. Suddenly that wonderful smell invaded his senses and he followed it, turning his eyes to the center of the room where a table full of sweets laid. Licking his lips, he tried to get up, but fell back down. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. His lower back hurt.

Closing his eyes, he let his power heal him. Suddenly he gasped and opened his eyes, his hands flying to his stomach.  
>No, what was that? He felt something different. No, it couldn't...it passed as fast at came, like nothing had happened. Shakily he got up and looked around for something to cover his nude body, all he saw were black leather pants on the ground, thrown away carelessly. Picking them up he put them on and buttoned the two buttons, that were there. They were slightly big on his little form, but it was better than nothing.<br>Turning his attention to the table, he looked at all the cakes, pies, muffins etc. They were all chocolate, his favorite. There were a couple of white chocolate cakes, but only a few. Licking his lips he started to walk to the table, but suddenly froze. What if they were for Yami and Atem? Would they be mad if he ate? Speaking if them, where were they?  
>Taking a deep breath he approached the table and took a knife, cutting one piece of the chocolate cake, turning to his left he took a muffin and a couple of strawberries. Taking a fork he sat on the end of the bed and munched on the muffin. It was so good, like nothing he had tasted before.<br>In heaven everything tasted so good, so like heaven. But here they tasted sweeter...forbidden. Licking his lips he took a bite of the chocolate cake and moaned. How could it taste so good. Taking another bite, he smiled. Finishing the cake, he took the strawberries and munched on them. They tasted so sweet, but Yami and Atem were sweeter. At that thought he , put the last one down and moved the plate.  
>Putting a hand on his tummy he felt somehow light and strange inside. Like there were butterflies in side him.<br>Laying on the bed he thought what would he do. Now he was a fallen. Turning to see his wings, they were still pure white, but the tips were black. They were unnoticeable, but he knew they were there. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh.  
>His thoughts drifted to Yami, how good he was with him and Atem, oh he had been so gentle with him, slowly making love to him. He groaned, both were very good,awesome even more than that. Opening his eyes, he got up and took the last strawberry. It was so addicting, so very sweet.<br>But he knew better, this wasn't his home. Yami and Atem were mates, more over Atem was a king!  
>But he felt so free here, so at piece. Chuckling to himself, he looked at the door.<br>Where were they anyway?  
>Biting his bottom lip, he debated whether to go out or stay here. But he needed to leave, he would only ruin their relationship. Blinking back tears, he started to walk to the door and when he stood in front of it. His body begun to shake, tears fell freely. How, how, how?<br>Only two days have passed and already he felt attracted to the two demons. Falling on his knees he sobbed, his wings surrounded him in a comforting embrace.  
>Suddenly the shadows in the darkness started to steer, crawling to him, but were suddenly startled. Yugi got up, brushed the tears away and opened the door. He started running, running to get away. But who was he kidding, he wanted to be here, with them, to be held, to be loved.<br>His legs started to tremble, his eyes blurred. Yugi was braking, his heart was breaking, his very soul.  
>He surpassed his pain and continued to run, but he could barely see where he was running, not that he knew anyway. As he ran suddenly he felt a hand over his eyes and wrist and a hot body press against him.<br>His tears continuing to fall freely.  
>"Where do you think your going little one?" a deep baritone voice whispered in his ear. Shivering from the hot breath, he tried to free himself from the mans grasp, but he was stronger. Giving up he continued to cry, suddenly he was spun around and pressed against a hard chest. Two big strong arms wrapped around his wrist keeping him in place, but not hurting him. Yugi also wrapped his arms around the mans wrist and burring his face in his chest continuing to cry and shake.<br>"Shh, little one, calm down." he felt a hand on his hair stroking it, calming him down.  
>"Yugi!" another voice shouted, Yugi turned his head to the side, trying to see who it was. It looked like Yami, but through his blurry eyes it was hard to see.<br>"Yami." the person holding his hissed out, making little Yugi tremble and whimper.  
>"Look what your doing Atem! He's shaking." Yami shouted. Atem only huffed and picked up Yuig bridal style, carrying him to their room. Yami glared at the back of Atems head, crossing his arms over his chest, but followed.<p>

Yugi was by now sniffing, curled up on the bed. He could hear from outside Yami and Atem arguing.  
>This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't went through the portal and he wouldn't have interfered with the two demons relationship.<br>Suddenly he heard the door open harshly and barely a second later he felt big hands cup his cheeks and lift his head up, meeting concerned and angry crimson eyes.  
>"Yugi, please don't say that." the man pleaded. New tears gathered in the teens eyes.<br>"But it's true! If I hadn't went through the portal, you would be happy together." Yugi chocked out. Feeling a dip in the bed, he caught with the side of his eye Yami, his eyes more red than normal. It looked like he had been crying.  
>"Yugi." Atem whispered his name and turned his eyes to him. The King sat on the bed and kissed the small teen on the forehead.<br>"Look. Yugi, everything is going to be alright, 'kay?" Yugi starred deep in those red eyes he had come to love. Nodding his head he backed away and put his hands around his knees.  
>Suddenly a hand was laid on his shoulder making him look up. It was Yami and he was smiling softly.<br>"Yugi, your not at fault, we can't control destiny. She brought us together." he was moved to the center of the bed and put between Atems legs, leaning on his strong chest. Yugi gave out a sigh, feeling content and peaceful. Yami chuckled, but stayed where he was.  
>The angel motioned for him to come and Yami slightly hesitated.<br>"Come here Yami." for the first time, he heard Atem speak to Yami in such a loving tone. Yami looked at his startled, but than smiled, squeezing his eyes shut. Than he opened them and blinked a couple of times.  
>"It's okay to cry." Atem said and moved to Yami hugging him close. The kings mate hugged him close and started to cry. Atem lifted his head and smiled at Yugi.<br>"Yugi, you know that we are demons. We hold dark secrets, from our pasts and that makes us vulnerable. But know, in all the centuries me and Yami have lived, you are the best thing that had happed to us, don't ever regret coming here." Atem smiled at him, it was such a gentle smile, yet a bit sad. But it was so real, it was only for him. Yugi smiled and hugged them both. Yami looked up and pushed away Atems hands and cupped Yugis left cheek and brought their lips together.  
>The teen immediately relished in the feeling on Yamis lips against his, closing his eyes, he kissed back. There was no war, no lust in the kiss. It was a kiss of reassurance, that the other was there. Atem smiled at the couple and started to get up, but felt fingers intertwined with his.<br>"And where do you thing your going?" Yugi said., looking at Atem with his big amethyst eyes. The kings smiled and sat on the bed. Yami wrapped his hands around his neck and kissed him. Atem relaxed in the kiss and put his arms on Yamis hips, making him gasp and open his mouth. The king smirked and curled his tongue with his mates. Both battled and Yami won. Separating, both just hugged, enjoying each others presence.

Yugi smiled and shifted on the bed. Atem looked at him and motioned for Yugi to come. Smiling the tree 'friends' lied on the bed.  
>Atem was in the middle, both Yami and Yugi had laid their head on his chest. They fell in a comfortable silence. Yugi was dozing off when he heard a rumble. Lifting his head he saw Yamis cheeks colored in red and holding his stomach.<br>Atem chuckled and moved, getting up. Going to the table he took a big plate, cut half of the chocolate cake that Yugi had eaten, a bow of white chocolate, strawberries, muffins and tree slices of pie. Grabbing tree forks he sat on the bed crosslegged and offered them to his mates. Suddenly he froze. Yugi as his mate. Watching Yami laugh and Yugi blush, than Yami feeding him some cake. It steered something in him. A smile spread on his face. He wanted Yugi as his own, his mate. But would Yugi want to?  
>"..em, Atem." hearing an angelic voice call his name and turned his head to Yugi. The teen held a look of worry and concern.<br>"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked moving closer to him. The king only smiled.  
>"No, everything is alright, just thinking is all." the angel nodded and cut some cake and handed it to Atem, he chuckled but opened his mouth and took the offered piece of cake. Humming in delight, he closed his eyes. He would never get tired of this, all he had to do was ask.<br>A chuckled sounded through the room and Atem opened his eyes, looking at Yami who was smiling. Both started deep in their eyes, lousing each other in them for a moment. Then they heard humming and both demons looked at the angel, who was currently eating a white chocolate covered strawberry. The demons licked their lips, Yugi took another strawberry and ate it, his pink tongue curling around it and bringing it in his mouth, it was almost like he was teasing them.  
>Both teens pants were suddenly tight.<br>Yugi sensing he was being started at looked up , only to be met by darkened crimson eyes. Raising an eyebrow innocently, he ate the strawberry slowly, making both teens narrow their eyes, looking like predators.  
>As the teen ate it, he licked his fingers one by one , gathering the chocolate. Never breaking eye contact with them.<br>Than Yugi, took one strawberry and dipped it in the white chocolate and put it at Atems lips, pushing against them.  
>The king opened his lips a little and teasingly ran his tongue over the tip, licking the chocolate away. Yami started at them, his pants becoming tight. As Atem ate the strawberry, he debated whether to jump Yugi this second or tease him. Smirking as he licked his lips he decided on the second, that is if Yami can control himself.<br>Dipping his finger in the bow, he took it out and smeared it all over Yamis lips, the demon raised an eyebrow, but played along. He took Atems finger in his mouth and sucked on it, mimicking possible activities. When the Kings finger was clean enough he let it go, licking his lips, deliberately slow. From the corner of his eye he saw Yugi shifting a bit, a red blush adoring his cheeks. Chuckling he leaned in and kissed the little light. Yugi melted in the kiss and wrapped his hands around Yamis neck, deepening the kiss, he shyly licked the demons bottom lip and when, he parted his lips , Yugi nudged lightly Yamis tongue to play with his. As the battled for dominance, Atem took one strawberry and sneaked his hand to Yugis chest, running it around his nipple.  
>Yugi opened his eyes and gasped breaking the kiss. Moaning at the strange feeling he looked at Atem who had a smirk on his face ,which promised a long night.<p>

**(Lemon)**

Bending down he licked the chocolate away, biting lightly on the nipple. Yugi moaned as he watched Atem tease his nipple. Yami latched on his neck, sucking and biting making him moan and purr in delight.  
>Suddenly he found himself on his back, with two sexy demons standing above him.<br>To hell with it, oh wait he was in hell already. Smirking he moved away from the predators.  
>"Strip." he commended. Both teens wasted no time, but suddenly smirked. Both turned to each other and kissed, running their hands all over their bodies.<br>Yami grabbed the hem of Atems leather shirt and pulled it up, thus breaking the kiss. Atem did the same when, his shirt was off of him.  
>Suddenly a tanned hand pushed at Yamis chest, making him fall on his back. Smirking at his mate he latched on a nipple, sucking on it. Yami moaned and and fisted his hands in Atems hair. Pulling his left hand up he circled the other nipple and pinched it making it harden. Yami moaned more loudly, closing his eyes in bliss.<br>Leaving the nipples, the shadow demon kissed and bit at Yamis chest as he went lower, smirking he opened the button very slowly, slightly sitting up and pulled the zipper down, deliberately letting it brush against Yamis cock. Yami shuddered and moaned.

Smirking at the reaction he received, he pulled the pants down and threw them away. Taking Yamis cock in his hand he pumped it teasingly, almost feather like. Yami moaned and groaned bucking his hips for more. Atem retreated, leaving Yami panting.  
>As the worked up demon opened his eyes, he jumped on Atem, ripping his leather pants off.<br>"Hey, I liked those pants." Atem said a bit hurt, evident in his voice. Yami leaned up and kissed him briefly.  
>"I'm sorry love. Let me make it up to you." with that he slipped down until he was eye level with Atems rigid cock. Smirking he took it in his mouth and sucked on it hard !<br>"Ohh." the king fell down on the bed and closed in eyes in pleasure.

Yugi watched as Yami sucked Atem, it was so arousing. He unbuttoned the buttons of his pants and slipped them off. Letting a sigh of relief, when his cock was freed. Yami shifted spreading his legs and that gave Yugi an idea. A red blush dusted his cheeks yet again as he crawled to Yami.  
>Yamis eyes flew open and became like dinner plates. He tore his lips away from his treat and screamed. Atem hearing the scream and that Yami had stopped sucking him, opened his eyes and pushed himself on his elbows. Yami was moaning and pushing his ass at something. Moving on his hands he could see Yugi licking Yamis entrance. Smirking he wondered who gave him that idea, huh?<br>Moving away, Atem put a hand on Yugis shoulder, the teen stopped his work and looked up at Atem. His pink tongue slightly showing between his lips and his big eyes looking at him innocently. He groaned and loaned down to kiss Yugi, licking the teens bottom lip he was granted access. He just explored the little mouth. Suddenly Atem arched up and screamed. Yami was behind him and he had shoved two fingers inside the shadow demon, without so much of a warning.  
>Atem panted, as Yami stilled his fingers.<br>"Don't you eve-" he didn't get to finish as Yami shoved the fingers right at his prostate. The dominant man screamed and fell forward on Yugi. Yugi held his head and ran his hands along his hair, as Yami continued to trust his fingers in him. Atem kept on moaning and screaming, his mind fuzzing. He was reaching his breaking point if Yami didn't-  
>His thoughts were cut off as Yami withdrew his fingers. Atem pushed himself up slightly only to hear a chuckle.<br>"Watch this Yugi." was his only warning as Yami penetrated Atem.  
>The King screamed as Yami didn't wait for him to adjust, as he started trusting in him, striking his prostate every time.<br>Yugi looked at them, it was so.. so hot. His erection was throbbing with need for release, it was getting painful.  
>Yami had closed his eyes, enjoying fucking Atem.<br>Speaking of Atem he was moaning like a bitch in heat, who knew he was so responsive?  
>Suddenly Yami opened his eyes lazily looking at Yugi,<br>"Touch yourself Yugi," the teen blushed and lifted his right hand and put it on his erection. Slowly moving it up and down. Biting his lip to stop a moan he hear someone purring. Opening his eyes he saw Atem watching him with a slightly open mouth and half closed eyes.  
>"That's it Yugi, nice and slow. Grip it more firmly." and Yugi did just that. Slowly he pumped his cock, his movements getting bolder, as he reached his peak.<br>Screaming he fell on the bed as he rode the waves of pleasure.  
>Atem watching his little one pleasure himself and than cum, was enough to send him over the edge. He groaned as he released, falling on the mattress. Yami groaned as Atems walls clenched around him, begging him for his release. Trusting a few more times he moaned and released, his seed shooting deep inside his love. Both collapsed exhausted.<br>But Atem was not satisfied yet. Oh, no , he wanted to be buried deep inside Yugi, until he could taste him.  
>Getting up he was Yugi, still panting with one hand over his chest and the other near his ear. Licking his lips the King crawled to the angle and kissed him. Yugi didn't bother opening his eyes, he knew who it was. Wrapping his arms around Atems neck, he kissed him more passionately. As they broke apart, both started at each other. Atems hand came up to Yugis mouth and he shoved tree fingers inside it.<br>"Suck," Atem commanded and Yugi did as requested, making the fingers nice and wet.  
>Yami groaned, he had gotten aroused, by the mare sight of them kissing, not Yugi was sucking Atems fingers like a lollipop.<br>Deciding that his fingers were all good, he moved them to the teens entrance. Pushing one inside, he felt Yugi tense and his face show pain.  
>"Yugi are you okay?" Atem asked, with how much sex they had the past two days, Yugi shouldn't be hurt from this.<br>"N-no, I used m-my magic to heal my self, because it hurt a lot when I got up and, an angels magic can heal anything _literally_." Atem looked at him shocked.  
>"So basically your saying that you are a virgin again?" the king asked, and the teen nodded.<br>"Will it be like this every time?" the angel shock his head.  
>"No, if I let my self heal normally, without using my magic than after that, even if I used my magic I can't be a virgin any more." the teen said and Atem nodded. He added another finger and scissored the teens entrance carefully.<br>Gasping Yugi arched his back as Atem trusted his fingers right at his prostate. Moaning he pushed on the fingers, wanting them to go deeper. Atem chuckled and removed his fingers. Turning his head he saw Yami holding the bow of white chocolate, giving it to him. Smirking, he grabbed it and Yami dipped his fingers taking a generous amount. He coated Atems hard cock with the chocolate and slowly he started to fist it.  
>"Yami." the king moaned and tried to look at him with stern eyes, but it didn't work. It only made Yami more aroused.<br>Moving his fingers away and taking the bow, he moved to the side, watching the scene.  
>Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi, wrapping his legs around his wrist. Slowly he gripped the teens butt cheeks and started to penetrate him. Teats fell down the angels eyes, showing how much it hurt.<br>Yami not wanting to see the little angel in pain moved to them and took Yugis cock in his hand and started to pump it. The teen moaned and slowly relaxed, allowing Atem to slip in him fully.  
>"Ah, so tight." Atem said as he closed his eyes, enjoying the way Yugis walls were squeezed him.<br>Yugi gave an experimental roll of his hips and Atem groaned, slowly he pushed out and than trusted in, hitting the teens pleasure spot on the dot. The angel screamed and arched his back, his white wings fluttering and gaining a bit more black.  
>As Atem continued to trust in him Yami pumped the teens cock, making him reach his peak sooner than he wanted to.<br>Atem seeing that, discretely let his tail circle Yamis and reach his ass. As he trusted in Yugi, he also trusted his tail inside his mate.  
>"Ahh." Yami gasped and fell forward, the tale started to trust in him immediately, hitting his prostate.<br>"At least you could have warned me!" Yami moaned out, the only response he got was a groan.  
>They established a rhythm, Atem trusting out of Yugi., his tail out of Yami and than trusting inside. Yami continued to pump Yugis cock, but with all the pleasure, he couldn't stroke him properly, it was a mix of fast and lazy stokes, that maddened Yugi.<br>"Yugi" Atem said and the teen opened his eyes lazily. Those crimson eyes held determination, devotion, love.  
>"Will you be my mate?" Atem asked, without ceasing his trust in the tight hole.<br>Yugis mind, was fuzzy, so much pleasure, he couldn't think. But Atems question made his mind more alert, but then fogged again as Atem continued to trust in him and Yami stroke him.  
>Was he ready to give up everything for these two demons? He didn't have anywhere to go, no one to talk to. But did he truly love these two creatures of darkness?<br>Looking in their eyes and the way he felt he truly did.  
>"Yes." he yelled out and Atem trusted in him more harder. Suddenly Yugi screamed and climaxed all over Yamis hand and Atems chest.<br>Atems tail trusted hard inside Yami making him scream and cum all over the sheets.  
>Atem felt Yugis wall squeeze him, making it unbearably tight. Moaning the teens name, he came deep inside the spent body.<p>

**(End lemon)**

The tree figures on the bed were panting, trying to catch their breaths. Atem was the first on to recover. He bit his index finger and blood dripped from it. Quickly he drew an upside down pyramid at the center of Yugis chest, with the eyes of Ra in the middle. As he finished drawing it, his blood started to glow and it disappeared. Atem smiled and kissed Yugi on the lips, the teen moaned from exhaustion and the demon chuckled.  
>Pulling Yugi to the middle of the bed, he turned to see Yami looking at him lazily. Atem smiled and went over to his other mate, kissing him softly on the lips.<br>"I love you." Yami said, kissing Atem again.  
>"I love you more." Atem said and both chuckled, kissing again.<br>"Cold." they heard the angelic voice say and both teens rushed to Yugis side hugging him and pulling the covers over them.  
>As they snuggled up together, both kissed their new mate on the forehead and wrapped their arms around his wrist.<br>Yugi drifted off to dream land and Yami soon followed.  
>Atem stayed up a few more minutes, just looking at them. Smiling he closed his eyes and fell asleep.<p>

Joey gasped and tried to move, but suddenly found his wrist bound by something.  
>"Hey, what the..."<br>"Try as much as you like, but you will never break those binds." the deep voice said.  
>"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" honey brown eyes narrowed into a glare, but the man only chuckled again.<br>"I'm Seth little puppy, and do you know where you are to be asking the question why I brought you here?" the man now identified as Seth said. Joey growled and tried to get those things that bindes his wrists off.  
>"I told you, it's not use."<br>"Oh yeah, just watch." the dirty blond teen hissed out. After a few minutes, he gave up. Looking around he was only met by darkness.  
>"Finally gave up?"<br>"Not a chance"  
>"You know, if you promise not to escape and behave I'll remove them." Joey raised an eyebrow a plan forming in his mind.<br>"Okay, I promise. Just get these things off of me." he said. The binding suddenly snapped and his wrists were free. Smirking he used his light energy to light up the room and blind the man , but it didn't work. He found himself pinned to a wall,with two hungry sea blue eyes staring at him.  
>Joey was mesmerized, until he saw the black wings on the mans back.<br>"Oh no." he whimpered, realizing just where he was.  
>"Oh, yes." Seth smirked and licked his cheek.<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
><strong><br>Oh, that took me a whole day to write.  
>Being sick and writing doesn't add up, but still I managed.<strong>

**Well I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Curious innocence Chapter 4, a yu-gi-oh fanfic | FanFiction

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, only the plot. :)**

Enjoy!

_Chapter 4_

Atem and Yami sat on a table, across from each other. Their eyes never leaving the other. Both had their hands in front of their faces, fingers intertwined.A heavy silence hung over the room. Those who passed near the door could practically taste the thickness of the tension that hung inside the room and would hurriedly walk down the hall.

Both teens, one being the king and the other his life partner. They were inseparable, never doubting their relationship. That is before the angel landed in their lives.  
>Now it was not only the tension of the situation, the decision they had to make. But also the tension between them as lovers.<br>They had engages multiple times together in a sexual affair with the boy, thinking they would get rid of him the moment they finished. When they released their tension. But every time , that angelic face, peaceful smile, had made their hearts flutter, which finally led them to a decision, which was a surprised to themselves.  
>And it seems that Yugi possessed the gift to give Atem what he desired most, which Yami was incapable of.<br>Yami had wondered if he should leave the King, it seems Atem was happier when Yugi was around. His smile, it was like nothing Atem had given him, so true. Maybe once or twice Yami had seen that smile from the moment he met Atem. But it was constant with the angel around. It was like his mere presence turned Atem into goo.

"What have you decided Atem?" finally Yami broke the silence with the heavy words. They had avoided this moments for as long as they could, but as more time past, the harder it was to pursed his lips into a tight line. Giving nothing away, his shoulders seemed to tense and his eyes darken. But no answer was given.

Yami gave out a sigh. Seth should have been here about an hour was the onces always on time. Did something bad happen to him? No, it's not possible his strength was doubled by the rod he always held with him, which with he could rival Atems power. Shaking his head he looked at him husband once more, his face was deprived from any emotion, and his breathing was uneven. Frowning, he made to get up but never got to it. The thing that happened next shock him.

/_My decision is unclear, I can no decide But for the time being Yugi will remain with us. I sense a difference in the palace, Yugi is not the only angel here. I will wait and meet the other being, than I will make my decision for both of them. My feelings for Yugi will not influence my decision._\  
>Yami took a deep breath and fell on the chair. His eyes wide, the link, their link. Atem finally opened it and emotions poured from his side and that thought. Oh, it had been too long since he heard Atems voice in his mind, it was a feeling he never wanted to louse.<br>Looking at Atem he was the same as a minute ago, unmoving and unblinking, just staring at Yami, if he was even starring at him.  
>Yami, gulped and got up with shaky legs. Out of the corner of his eyes he was Atems eyes fallowing his every move.<br>As Yami turned his back, not a second later he found himself on top of the table, arms pinned above him, legs spread and Atem between them. His eyes were a dark crimson. Yamis breath quickened.

"Kiss me" he said and Yami smiled. The king leaned down until his lips were just hovering over Yamis. Looking into his eyes, finally he smiled, even a small smile, it was a smile. Yami was happy. Leaning down Atem closed his eyes and kissed his beloved mate. Suddenly all the tension, the web that had wrapped around his body lifted. Giving out a sigh of relaxation, Atem let go of Yamis hands, who immediately wrapped them around his neck. The kiss wasn't desperate, or needy like most of their kisses. It was passionate and to know that there were there for the other. Atem didn't go as far to french kiss Yami, he kept the kiss simple. Their lips molded against each other, hands tightening around one another. After a few minutes they stopped kissing, just keeping their lips merged. Opening their eyes, both parted and smiled. Yami brought Atem for a hug and the king did nothing to stop him. They just held each other, enjoying the others presence.

"Yami?"  
>"Yes."<br>"I love you." Atem said and tightened his hands around Yamis wrist. Yami smiled and his heard started to beat faster. Tugging on Atems shirt, he got the message and came face to face with his mate. Yami still smiling touched his forehead with Atems.  
>"I love you too. More thank you know." he said never breaking eye contact with those deep crimson eyes.<br>Those words, how they had longed to hear them from the others lips. It had taken them a century to finally swallow their pride and admit it and than almost half a century until Atem asked him to be his mate.  
>Smiling at the memory, Yami felt Atems chest rumble. Focusing back into reality he saw his mate chuckling and a light pink color dusting his cheeks.<p>

"Atem you need to go to the throne room. Seth is bringing the angel there." Yami said and let go of Atems neck, and he Yamis wrist. Both missed the others him hand to Yami, who took it and jumped down from the table.

"Come let us go then."  
>Yami rarely attended in Atems meeting, the court was displeased with his presence, but Yami had great ideas and the times that he attended Atem made one of his best decisions, thanks to Yami.<br>Maybe this time he would too. After all it was about Yugi.

It was like whispers, annoying quiet whispers. Seth opened his sea blue eyes and groaned. Atem was pissed at him, he knew, but was not in the mood to deal with him right at his side he was the angel curled up and fast asleep. The lightest of a smile touched his features. The boy was something, but it seems Atem was not pleased with his presence.

Looking at Joey's peaceful face, was a difference. The moment the angel had entered his layer he had forced himself on the poor boy. But during everything he had talked Joey into in. The angel had enjoyed himself a lot. But on the next day when he woke up , Seths ears still hurt and his cheek stung.  
>He had gotten it easy, it could have been much worse.<br>But uncharacteristic for him, he and Joey had sat down and talked it out. Seth didn't try twice to take the boy, he would wait until Joey came to him and than the sweet satisfaction that he had won would be so much sweeter.

Licking his lips, he scanned the lithe body before him. Joey was perfect in every sense. He had a temper, yes but it was good that someone finally stood up to him other than his cousin.  
>Which reminded him that he had to take Joey to the throne room and his ass too.<br>Getting up he took a fresh pair of leather pants from him wardrobe and a black fitting shirt. Now dressed it was time to wake the dog,wops angel.

"Go away." Joey said as he approached the bed, raising an eyebrow he saw chocolate brown eyes flutter open.  
>"What do ya want?" Asked Joey and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Seth cleared his throat and averted his eyes from the toned chest.<br>"Atem requests to see you. It seem he knows you are here." Joey rolled his eyes and too the pants that Seth had given him after he had ripped to shreds his robe, slipping them on he scanned the room for the shirt which was shoved under his nose by Seth.  
>"Gee, I wonder who's fault is it?" the angel said sarcastically, but every word was said with unhidden dislike.<br>Seth said nothing just gestured for Joey to follow him who growled.  
>"If that Atem guy does something bad to me you are so going to die." Joey whispered in Seths ear when he caught up with him. The demon stopped in his tracks, stunned by Joey's words.<br>The angel bumped into him on purpose as he passed him. Blinking a couple of times he saw Joey walk slowly and his half blackened wings fluttering a bit. Shaking his head he started to walk and in no time reached Joey.  
>"The throne room is in the opposite direction." smirking at the death look Joey gave him he started to walk again.<br>"Damn demons." Joey muttered under his nose and ran to catch up with Seth.

/Yugi/ a gentle voice whispered, and it sounded too close for his eyes opened and blinked to get rid of the sleepiness.

/Yugi/ the voice called again. Looking around the room he couldn't see anybody. So who was calling him and from where?

"Hello?" a chuckle rang in his mind.

/Yugi, please come to the throne room. Atem and I have something to discuss with you. A guard is waiting outside the door to accompany you./ with that said all traces of the voice frowned but got up, wandering why he was being called by his mates.

As he got up he winced, and limped to the end of the bed to put on the clothes that were left for him. Black leather pants and a amethyst top. Limping to the door he saw the guard, who motioned for him to follow. It was hard for Yugi to keep up with him but he managed.  
>When they arrived at the throne room, the angel was out of breath.<br>The guard opened the big doors and left, as Yugi stepped in the room, the doors shut themselves. Yugi yelped at that.

"YUGI." a very familiar Brooklyn accent rang through the room. He didn't have time to turn around to see who it was , but he could pretty much guess who it was, tackled him to the floor.  
>"Joey, can't breath." Yugi barely said and Joey immediately let him go. Brining him to his feet the blond teen grind.<br>"I thought I would never see you again buddy." Joey patted his shoulder and Yugi smiled.

"Are you done with your reunion?" Atems deep baritone voice boomed through the room. Turning his head, for the first time he saw Atem sitting on a golden throne and Yami next to him on a silver one. Representing his status as frowned again, their faced were emotionless. Had he done something to anger them?

"Please step forward." said Atem. Both angels did."Joey Wheeler, tell me what are you doing in this realm?" Those blood red crimson eyes, void of any emotion looked straight into Joey soul. The angel shivered. Clearing his troth he spoke.

"I don't know really, I was in some sort of a trance I think. When I got here it was Seth who said he on purpose led me here." Joey finished with a slight trembling voice.

"Seth?"

"It's true my King." said the demon, just at emotionless as Atem.  
>"Seth you know were well-"<br>"Don't Atem. Or els we will never finish here."  
>"Very well than." Atems eyes turned to Joey once again.<br>"If it was not by your influence that you came here, you are free to decide whether to go back to paradise, but looking at your wings that would be impossible, or to stay here. Or even louse your wings and venture to Earth." the sentence left no place for arguments and Joey only nodded.  
>Turning his crimson eyes to Yugi, the barest of emotion flickered in them, which made Yugi raise an eyebrow.<p>

"Yugi Mutou, known as the king of games in paradise and mate of the king and his mate of hell why have you ventured into this unholy realm?"  
>"Mate?" Joey screamed and turned wide eyed at Yugi. The small angel scratched the back of his neck.<br>"Yeah I gotta talk to you-"  
>"Answer me." Atems deep voice boomed n the room again, this time more harsher.<br>"There were these black and purple clouds, and from them I could hear whispers and it seems I have flown to them when Joey snapped me of my so called trance. He told me not to go but it seemed as if someone was calling me and I left all rationality and flew in the clouds, which led me here." Yugi explained gesturing with his hand.  
>Atem said nothing, but it seemed that Yami cocked his head to the side, looking like he was thinking about something.<br>"Very well."  
>"What kind of whispers?"<br>"I don't know...they were muffled but strong, yet not a word could be made out." Yugi said, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Yami nodded and Atem sighed.  
>"It seems you have been under an influence, which I could not say who's that brought you here.<p>

This said, no punishment will follow, other than that to stay with your mates." at the end of the sentence Atem smirked and Yugi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. There was the Atem he knew. Glancing at Yami he saw him sadly smiling.  
>But before he could ask Yami anything Joey was hugging him again.<br>"You have a lot of explaining to do." the teen said and ruffled Yugis hair.  
>"Ah Joey, get off." he tried to push the teen away, but Joey only laughed which was soon joined by Yugi and Atem chuckled.<br>Out of the corner of his eye he saw Seth walk over to Atem and Yami and say something to them. Which made them gasp and look for a moment scared. Atem quickly regained him composure and Yami turned his head to the side.  
>"Cut it out Joey." finally, finally Joey stopped and grinned.<br>"Joey." Seth yelled, warm brown eyes turned to the end of the room where Seth stood waiting for him.  
>"But, I gotta talk to Yugi." Joey used his infamous puppy eyed look, but Seth didn't even blink.<br>"Some other time." he said and stepped out of the room. Joey groaned but followed.  
>"See ya Yugi. You have a lot of explaining to do." Joey winked, and Yugi knew what he meant and blushed.<br>A sudden chuckle rang through the room and a hand landed on him shoulder. Looking up he saw Atem. Smiling he got on his tip toes and lightly kissed his lips. Atem smiled.  
>"Yami are you coming?" Atem asked, wrapping an arm around Yugi wrist. Yami nodded and smiled. He motioned for them to start walking, he would catch up.<p>

/How could you make him smile so truly, whether I could not?/ Yugi turned his head hearing the thought and saw Yami there in the middle of the room his light crimson eyes a deeper shade than usual were clouded and a tear fell down his face.

**A/N:** Well nothing major happened in this chapter. Next chapter will have more action.

Please review. I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
